I'm just your problem
by Nyax3
Summary: ¿Esto puede que sea el comienzo? Una reina vampiro con sentimiento ocultos hacia su mejor amiga, no se atreve a decirle lo que siente, hasta que llega el momento. Una dulce princesa confundida por la repentina "declaración" de su mejor amiga. ¿Sera que necesitara de años para saber que siente por ella o solo necesitara de una canción para darse cuenta? Dos personas, un sentimiento.


-Mírame.

Por favor...

-Mírame, Bonnibel.

Tome tu mentón y levanté tu cara. Te mordiste el labio.

-Vete de aquí, Marceline.

...

-Ya veo...-Torcí los labios.

¿Así qué eso es lo que realmente querías?

Creo que tenías razón, era hora de que me fuera, de que me alejara de ti y tal vez...buscarme un nuevo amor.

Te solté y me volví hacia la ventana dispuesta a irme.

-No te preocupes, ya no volveré, Bonnie.

-No me llames así -Tu voz sonaba entrecortada pero estaba segura de que ninguna lágrima salía de tus ojos, te mantenías fuerte.

Como siempre.

-Ya no lo haré.

Mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. No, no podía llorar, no ahora. Pero...dolía.

Te mire por encima de mi hombro, verte por última vez no me haría mal. Extrañaría tu sonrisa y esa risa inmadura que llegaba a sacarte. Tu pelo que olía tan bien y tus labios, esos labios que cada noche que pasaba contigo me les quedaba viendo. Tus ojos... Glob, en realidad voy a extrañar todo de ti.

Te dedique una última sonrisa y salí por el balcón. Ya no debía mirar atrás, debía olvidarte, olvidarme de todo lo que pasamos juntas.

Necesitaba hacer una nueva vida y la haría...

Sin ti.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

-¡Oh, debes estarme jodiendo! -Exclamo Keila.

Rodé los ojos y escondí una sonrisa. Esta chica y sus exclamaciones...

-Lo siento, pero necesito un descanso, tengo que volver a casa.

-¿Y qué pasará con la banda? -Me encogí de hombros- ¿Y nuestras aventuras? -Mi respuesta fue la misma- ¿Y qué hay de nosotras?

-Keila... Jamás hubo un "nosotras" -Cerré el cierre de mi maleta, me la colgué en el hombro y salí por la puerta de mi cuarto de hotel.

-Pero esa noche...

-Sólo fue un beso, amiga.

Caminaba por los pasillos y atrás de mi estaba mi amiga vampiro pisándome los talones. Llegamos al elevador pero una nota pegada en el botón hizo que frunciera el ceño.

"Fuera de servicio"

-Mierda...-Murmure. Voltee a los lados y pude ver unas escaleras del lado izquierdo. Estábamos en el séptimo piso... Genial.

-¿Vas a volver porque la quieres ver?

Pare antes de pisar el primer escalón me detuve, mis ojos se agrandaron y mis manos comenzaron a sudar. ¿Ella? ¿Yo iba a volver por ella? Sacudí mi cabeza y suspire.

-Creí que ya no hablaríamos de eso.

-...Lo siento...-Sus manos las sentí por mi cintura. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y mis mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de rojo- Quédate conmigo, Marceline.

-Tengo que volver, perdón.

Comencé a bajar las escaleras liberándome de su agarre.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

Me deje caer en el sillón. ¡Au! Que duró esta, pero bueno...ahora no pienso moverme o hacer algo al respecto. Me pase la mano por el cabello y suspire. Una sonrisa se formó en mi cara al recordar a los tontos que conocí esta noche, les había jugado una buena broma, aunque he hecho mejores.

Esta casa...hace mucho que no estaba aquí. De todas las casas, cuevas, árboles, cabañas e incluso puentes donde viví, definitivamente esta era mi favorita. Recordé que me gustaba porque estaba lejos de todos los reinos y personas...y...recordé también que antes no me gustaba estar lejos de ella... Pero ahora me daba igual, ¿cierto? Si...así debe ser.

Ahora no me importaba. En absoluto.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

El sonido de las cuerdas resonaban en la habitación y una voz -no tan dulce ni tan grave- las acompañaba. Deslizaba los dedos por las cuerdas de mi bajo-hacha y juraría que hasta podía ver notas musicales flotando por mi cuarto. Sonreí y seguí tocando.

-Ladadadada~ Yo te voy a sepultar. Ladadadada~ Mi sonido lo hará. Tu sangre beberé, de tu cara lo haré. -Una rostro rosa muy conocido apareció en mi cabeza- Yo voy a...

Sacudí mi cabeza. No quería pensar en ella. ¿Cómo es que ya han pasado 15 años y no he podido olvidarme de esa chicle con patas?

Los rayos de la luna traspasaban la ventana y lo primero que vi a través de ella fue el Dulce Reino.

-Que gran suerte tengo -Dije sarcásticamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Me levanté, dejando mi bajo encima de la cama, y observe los retratos colgados en la pared. La primera era de mi mama, ella lucía un vestido azul marino y mostraba una hermosa sonrisa. "Su sonrisa es igual que la tuya, Marcy" Me había dicho mi papa. Negué con la cabeza y una sonrisa se formó en mi cara.

La segunda era yo, de pequeña. ¿Cuantos tendría? ¿5 o 6? Me encogí de hombros y gire el rostro para ver la siguiente foto. Inmediatamente la sonrisa que tenía se borró. La tercera éramos la Dulce Princesa y yo, las dos sonreíamos y hacíamos un 2 con los dedos -un signo de paz-. En ese entonces nosotras éramos grandes amigas, las mejores. He de admitir que fue mi culpa que esta amistad se haya roto.

FlashBack 彡

-Solo una foto.

-No.

-Por favor.~

-No.

-¿Y ahora?

-No.

-¿Qué tal ahora?

-No, Bonnie.

-...¿Y ahora?

-¡Esta bien! -Dije poniendo los ojos en blanco y levantando las manos, rindiéndome.

-¡Gracias! -Se situó a lado de mí, abrazándome con un brazo y pegando su mejilla a la mía- ¡Sonríe!

-Yo no sonrió -Fruncí el ceño con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

_"Muy cerca"_

-¡Sonríe, Marceline!

-Pero yo...

-¡Sonríe!

*Flash* La cámara había tomado la foto. Había sonreído e incluso hice algo más. Por un lado estaba enojada con Bonnie por haberme obligado, pero por el otro... Bueno, ahora miro la foto y me alegro de que lo haya hecho.

FinFlashBlack 彡

Vivimos momentos muy felices estando juntas, pero hubo algunos muy tristes. Como aquella noche.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

-¿Ya se fue? –Asome mí no tan chiquita, pero si peluda cabeza de la mochila de Finn.

-Si –Dijo Finn sonriéndome.

-Finn, te debo un gran favor. Convertirme en murciélago y esconderme en tu mochila, ¡fue genial!

-Para eso soy tu lacayo~

-Oh, eso me recuerda. Estas despedido. Ya no te quiero. –Me cruce de brazos y suspire- Ah, no es divertido no poder engañarte.

-¿Sigue en pie lo de estrangular duendes mañana? –Me guiño un ojo.

Tome con mis pequeñas manos la sombrilla y aletee hasta estar por lo menos un metro lejos de él.

-¡Por supuesto! –Conteste para luego irme volando.

Bien…¿ahora a dónde voy?

-Uh… -Mire a mi alrededor.

_Dulce Reino_

Gruñí. ¿Cómo se me podía ocurrir aquella estupidez?

Pero… La verdad es que si quiero verla, quiero saber cómo esta, si… es feliz, tal vez si tiene un esposo e hijos. ¿Qué? Han pasado años ya, todo es posible… Sin embargo, la idea de que tuviera una familia no me hacía para nada feliz…

Maldición, ¿de verdad?. Creí que ya la había superado. Si, sí. Así es. Yo ya la he superado.

Y como ya la supere, entonces no importa que vaya a verla.

¿Verdad?

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

-Ugh~ ¿Dónde estará? ¡Ya han pasado casi 4 horas! Conociéndola, seguro que está en unas de sus asuntos "reales" –Caminaba de derecha a izquierda, creí que después de 4 horas por lo menos ya habría hecho un agujero en el piso. ¡Pero no, el suelo sigue igual! Ok… Escucha Marcy, enojarte con el suelo no arreglara tu enojo.

¿Y si esta justo ahora con su familia?

¡Glob! ¡NONONONONO!

¡Marceline, tranquila!

Mire el suelo de nuevo… ¿Y si estaba haciendo algo mal? Tal vez por eso el agujero no se esta haciendo… ¿Y si camino de izquierda a derecha?

¡Marceline! … Haber, intentémoslo…

-Gracias Mentita. Nos vemos mañana, buenas noches. –Dijo una voz por el pasillo.

¡Mierda, es Bonnibel! ¡Vamos, Marceline escóndete!

Mire hacia los lados buscando un escondite… Hasta que recordé que podía hacerme invisible. Justo cuando lo hice, una rosada princesa entro a la habitación.

Tenía un vestido rosa corto, le llegaba por las rodillas. ¿Qué? Por lo menos eso para mí es corto, me molestaba la idea de que muchos la vieran así. Unos zapatos rosas. Y su pelo estaba suelto. Solo diré que estaba…

-Hermosa –Eso. Lo bueno es que lo había susurrado.

-¡Estoy tan cansada! –Exclamo mientras se dejaba caer en la cama- Solo quiero dormir, para mañana…poder ver a… ¿En qué estoy pensando? ¡Yo no pienso ir a verla!

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Verla?" ¿A quién?

-Por lo menos, gracias a Finn, sé que ella está bien…y que ha vuelto. Tal vez… algún día de estos nos topemos o…algo así. –Dijo con una sonrisa boba en su cara.

¿De quién rayos habla? Bien, Marceline, no te enojes o podría echar todo a la mierda.

Vi como sus ojos se iban cerrando, poco a poco. Me quede quieta en mi lugar, sin hacer el mínimo ruido. Quería esperar a estar completamente segura de que estaba segura. Cuando lo estuve, me hice visible, me acerque a ella y cuando iba a acariciar su mejilla…

"_-Vete de aquí, Marceline." _

Me detuve.

No podía… Si la tocaba, me dolería, más de lo que ya me duele. Estoy segura.

Aguante todas las lágrimas que querían escapar, me aleje de ella con pasos lentos y me dirigí a la venta. La abrí y flote hacia mi casa.

-Marceline…

Pude haber jurado que le escuche decir mi nombre antes de irme. Pero lo más seguro es que era mentira, solo fue una…ilusión o cualquier cosa que allá sido eso.

Era mentira.

Mentira.

¡Mentira!

Ay Bonnibel… ¿Por qué me duele tanto soñarte, pensarte, verte y tocarte?

Esto duele. Y mucho.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

-Haber, este es el plana. –Blah, blah, blah. Ese Jake a veces realmente aburría.

¿En qué situación me encuentro? La verdad es que no he entendido muy bien. Algo asi de que Finn va a darle celos al chicle con patas, para después poder invitarla algo llamado…¿noche de parejas?. Da igual. Pero al parecer el perro es quien hará los planes o esas cosas.

¿Qué?

Yo solo he venido para poder ver a la rosadita.

Se lo que piensan. Se preguntan si yo tengo celos. Pues no.

Porque yo tengo mi propio plan.

-¡A darle muchachote!

Oh, creo que ya íbamos a comenzar. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¡Así, reír como tonta!

-Umm… Algo gracioso… -Esto va a tardar. Me cruce de brazos- Mmm… ¡De Tin-Marin!

¿En serio, Finn?

Estalle en carcajadas- JAJAJAJA

-Jaja –Finn rio- ¿De… Don-pingue?

Seguí riendo falsamente.

-¡Cucaramacara-titerefue!

Y…seguía riendo.

Voltee hacia arriba y había una Dulce Princesa mirándonos con fastidio. Vi como su mirada baja y subía evaluándome. Me estaba poniendo incomoda y nerviosa, muy nerviosa. ¡Es la primera vez que me ve! Glob…puede que esto allá sido una mala idea. Yo no quería que la primera vez que me viera fuera con…enojo.

-¿Qué tal, Finn? –Le sonrió y en ese momento quise apuñalar al héroe de pacotilla. Me miro. –Buenas noches, Marceline.

¿Hace frio o soy yo?

Bien, no te pongas nerviosa y respóndele.

-Hola, lenta princesa. –Dije sonriéndole.

No lo hice tan… mal.

Por favor, alguien aquí inserte un facepalm.

-Sí, si –Respondió fríamente y se dirigió de nuevo a Finn. Ese héroe… - Y… ¿Qué es tan gracioso Finn?

-Yo…umm…uh…es…un juego.

-Bueno, pero guarda silencio. Estoy tratando de practicar silbidos. –Y dicho esto se volteo dispuesta a seguir con sus silbidos.

Después de eso, ignore lo que dijo Jake. Había llegado el momento de que mis planes se pusieran en marcha.

**BONNIBEL POV **

-¡¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo?! –Necesitaba pegarme contra una pared. ¡Glob, acabo de hablar con Marceline y lo peor, es que lo hice con el peor humor! Ay Marcy… Es solo que…no soporte verte con Finn. Ver que alguien más te hace reír…

Esperen, tengo… ¿Celos?

¿Y si asi fuera, porque debería tener celos? De hecho…yo debería odiar a Marceline, por lo que paso la última vez. Ella…

"_-No te preocupes, ya no volveré, Bonnie. _

_-No me llames así. _

…

_-Ya no lo hare." _

Pero, a pesar de todo, yo también actué como una idiota. Y seguro que Marceline también me odia.

_Marceline_

Negué con la cabeza. Debía quitarme a esa vampira de mi cabeza. Lo único que hacía era confundirme. Suspire con cansancio, me senté en una silla y comencé a silbar.

Debía olvidarme de ella, ya la pensaría en otro momento…

"_-Mírame, Bonnibel." _

O tal vez ahora…

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

**MARCELINE POV **

Estoy tan cansada…

Nota mental: No perseguir lobos un día después de haber huido de trolls. Pésima idea.

Mis pies tocaron el suelo de un balcón. ¿En dónde estaba? Mire sin entusiasmo, la gran ventana que tenía en frente.

-Bien, ni idea de donde… -Abrí los ojos como platos al ver adentro a la Dulce Princesa.

Y lo peor es que estaba despierta y mirándome.

-¿Marceline? –Dijo al abrir la ventana- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-H-hola… ¿Q-que haces despierta? -¡Tranquila Marceline!.

-Yo pregunte primero. Responde.

-Uh… ¿Me creerías si te dijera que no lo es?

Se encogió de hombros- Supongo. Y, no puedo dormir.

-Oh…

El silencio reino por unos minutos, hasta que decidí que debía hablar.

-Escucha Bonnibel… Yo… -No puedo- ¿Sabes…? Es mejor que me vaya.

-E-está bien. Pero antes, yo… Quiero disculparme.

-¿Disculparte?

-Si… Yo… -Bacilo- Por lo que paso hace años. Mira, aquello… Tu sabes que fue algo…nuevo y no sabía cómo actuar, así que…

No… Por favor, cállate. No quiero llorar justo ahora, no quiero recordarlo. Cállate…

-Para.

-No, Marceline. Espera. De verdad debo explicarte. Esa noche yo…

-Por favor, no, para… -Agarre mi cabeza. Sentí que iba a explotar.

¡Au!

Dirigí mis manos ahora a mi corazón y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

Me duele… Basta. Por favor. Quiero arrancar este estúpido corazón.

-Marceline –Abrí mis ojos. Se estaba acercando a mi…

-No… -Me aleje. No debía tocarme. Me dolería más.

Debía alejarme de ella, debía alejarla.

-Yo… No acepto tus disculpas. –La mire con odio. Lo siento…- Lo que paso esa noche, está olvidado. Todos esos… sentimientos que llegue a sentir por ti, ya no están. ¿Y sabes? ¡Fui una tonta al enamorarme de ti! Lo bueno es que llegue a encontrar a princesas más bonitas que tú. –La fulmine con la mirada- Si Bonnibel, me enamore de ti. Tu solo… me lastimaste, ¿y ahora piensas que con solo una disculpa y una explicación donde solo me quieras dañar más, puedes arreglar todo? … ¿Q-que rayos quieres de mí? -¿Les soy sincera? Ni siquiera sé que estoy diciendo. Pero me di cuenta cuando sentí su mano "estrellarse" contra mi mejilla.

-Yo solo quiero a mi amiga.

…

-Y yo solo quería tu amor.

…

-Y sinceramente, lo sigo queriendo.

…

-P-pero tu dijiste que…

-Se lo que dije –O algo así- Pero no quiero mentirte, ni mentirme a mí misma.

-Yo… Marceline…

-No digas nada –Suspire- Tengo que irme –Me despide de ella con la mano, para luego flotar e irme a mi casa.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

**BONNIBEL POV **

Marceline, Marceline, Marceline, Marceline, Marceline.

¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?

Tengo en mis manos la cosa que más aprecio, cuido y uso. La camiseta que me dio Marceline. Me la dio en unos de sus conciertos… Cuando éramos amigas…

Quiero que seamos amigas de nuevo, pero a la vez, no sé que me pasa… Siento como si eso realmente no lo quisiera. ¿Me entiendo? Glob, claro que no, ni yo misma me entiendo. Solo se que necesito algo más… La necesito a ella, pero…más cerca.

Sentí que alguien estaba detrás de mí, pero lo ignore. Quería seguir viendo mi hermosa camiseta. ¿A qué olerá? ¿Olerá a Marceline? Justo cuando iba a olfatearla, un hombre amarillo, me la arrebato.

¿Hombre amarillo? ¿Alto? ¿Con una llave en la cabeza, que usaba como sombrero?

¿Ese no era el "portero"? ¡Pero se suponía que debía estar encerrado!

El portero dio media vuelta y corrió por el pasillo- ¡Vuelve aquí, portero ladrón! –Le grite. El ignoro lo que dije, abrió una de sus puertas y… ¿salió o entro? Da igual. - ¡Eres un tarado! -¿Tarado, en serio? ¿Algo más infantil no se te ha ocurrido, princesa?

-Vamos, princesa –¿Qué hacia Finn aquí?

-¿Finn?

Entramos…o tal vez salimos. ¡Rayos, esto es confuso! *Ejem* Por la puerta.

**MARCELINE POV **

Y esta soy yo; Sentada en mi duro sofá con mi bajo-hacha en las manos, no estoy tocando, la inspiración no ha llegado. Solos suspiro cada 5 minutos. Ni idea de que hacer en este día.

¿Y si...hacemos un muñeco?

JAJAJA okno

Pues bien, no sé que hacer, y lo único que se me ocurre es ir con Bonnie…

NO, pésima idea, se supone que estoy enojada y triste. Además, no creo que nos volvamos a ver después de la última vez.

Por décima vez volví a suspira, eche mi cabeza hacia atrás y disfrute del silencio de mi casa. No… No lo estoy disfrutando, ojala pasara algo, ¡lo que sea!

~ 5 minutos después ~

Bueno, cuando decía "lo que sea" no me refería a esto. Pero ya que, por lo menos estoy con la princesita. La mire de reojo y trate de reprimir una sonrisa. Sigue igual de hermosa, como siempre.

-¿Qué?... Esta puerta con ninguna orden se abrirá sino con la canción de una banda genuina lo hará –Leyó Finn- ¡¿Qué es esto?! –Exclamo.

-Esa es la puerta del portero, Finn –Respondió la princesa rosada- Solíamos tenerla cerrada, pero ellos la abrieron, porque son porteros –Dijo al mismo tiempo que su puño chocaba contra su otra mano extendida.

-La abrieron porque los dejaste vivir, princesa –Ella gruño ante mi comentario.

¿Qué? No porque me guste tengo que hablar con ella de una forma "dulce", soy Marceline Abadeer. Y a esta Marceline le encanta burlarse. Y bueno…también le encanta ver como la Dulce Princesa se enoja.

-Mmj~ Dijo que se abriría con una banda genuina, abramos la puerta con música haciendo un quinteto –Dijo Finn.

-¿Puedo ser el tonto de la banda? Siempre hace falta un tonto para que la banda tenga éxito.

¿Una banda?... ¿Música?...

Puedo intentarlo.

Sostuve mi bajo y hable- Yo se como abrir esta puerta, vamos a cantar una gran canción~ -Sonreí.

-¡Ey~! ¡Si guta la idea!

-Tú se cool, ¿entiendes princesa? –La mire con burla.

Gruño suavemente, tomo a B-MO y quito su tapa, haciendo que este dijera- ¡Oh, mi tapa! –Comenzó a picotear unos que otros botones- Jajaja.

-Quiero ver si la tecnología supera mi talento natural –Jake comenzó a tocar su viola lenta y suavemente. Mientras que Finn hacia sonidos con su boca.

Yo comencé a tocar, de nuevo hacia lo que más me gusta y se hacer. Deslizaba los dedos por las cuerdas, cambiaba de notas cada cierto momento. Pero…¿Qué se supone que iba a cantar? Creo que tendré que improvisar y acabar la letra de lo que había comenzado hace unas semanas.

Ladadadada~

Te voy a enterrar…

Ladadadada~

Con esta balada infernal…

Si te muerdo, te chupo y bebo el rojo de esa carita rosa lo hare~

_¿Qué?_

Yo voy a…

-¡Marceline eso es muy desagradable! –Dijo Bonnibel.

-¿Qué, acaso no te gusta?... ¿O es que yo no te agrado? –Comencé de nuevo a cantar:

Lo siento, "¿dime que desea su alteza?"

_-Así es como todos se dirigen hacia ti. ¿Porque yo no puedo? –Dije con una sonrisa de burla en mi rostro.  
-Sí, Marceline, pero tú no lo hagas. Tu no necesitas ser "formal" conmigo –Decía mientras sus rosas mejillas tomaban un color rojo- Tu nunca lo hagas, ¿está bien?  
-Bien, bien. Su alteza…  
-¡Marceline! _

¿Es así como te debo tratar?

Lo siento, yo por no ser tan perfecta me gustaría poder contigo estaar~

_-¿Y ya has encontrado a tu príncipe azul…o rosa?  
-No… Aún no.  
-¿Y…como te gustaría que fuera?  
-Mmm… Perfecto.  
-¿Perfecto?  
-Sí.  
-¿Al igual que yo?  
-¿Acaso eres perfecta?  
-¡Por supuesto! Pero…Si fuera hombre y nosotros estuviésemos predestinados a encontrarnos, yo no gastaría ningún minuto y te iria a buscar. No quisiera que una princesa tan hermosa esperara tanto.  
-Marcí… -Sonreíste- Y yo estaría dispuesta a esperarte. Claro, si fueras hombre. _

Lo siento, por no ser de azúcar, ¿por eso no soy dulce para ti?

¿Es por eso que siempre me evitas?

Oh bueno, jamás seré igual a ti. Ohh~

-_¡¿Por qué le has hablado así?!  
-¿Qué? No me interesa. Lo único que le dije es que no estaba interesada en tener…una relación.  
-¡Pero se lo has dicho de la peor manera! ¡Deberías ser un poco más…dulce o amable!  
-¿Acaso me ves cara de caramelo? _

Soy tu problema~

Soy tu problema~

Es como si…

No fuese persona, ¿no es asi?

Soy tu problema, oh bien.

Noo~ Debería darte una justificación.

Y y y y~ Sin embargo, te trato de abrir mi corazón.

Lo siento, por existir, olvido que me tienes gran odio a mi aunque…

"_-Vete de aquí, Marceline._

-Ya veo."

Yoo~ No debería ser quien te hable a ti…

Bien…

¿Qué es lo que quiero?

_-¡¿Pero que rayos te pasa?! ¿Por qué siempre eres así?  
-¿Así como, princesita?  
-De…insensible…  
-¿Insensible?  
-Sí. Marceline, ¿Por qué siempre rechazas a todos y no les das una oportunidad? Puede que incluso alguno de ellos sea tu amor verdadero.  
-Já. Te diré algo, yo ya he encontrado a mi amor verdadero.  
-No te creo.  
-Es verdad. Y está enfrente de mí.  
-…¿Qué?... ¿De qué… -Antes de que hablara, la calle con un beso. ¿Pero qué mierda estaba haciendo? Lo que siempre quise hacer, estaba claro. Pero ella me odiaría por esto o peor; mi miedo se cumpliría. Me separe de ella y comencé a hablar antes de que ella lo hiciera.  
-Así es, princesa. Me gustas, estoy…enamorada de ti. Glob…no puedo creer que este diciendo esto en este preciso momento. Quería decírtelo… De un modo más especial y… Bonnie, sé que tú me ves como sola una amiga y…está bien si no soy aceptada, pero por favor…te pido que no me alejes, no me alejes de ti.  
-Marceline yo… -Ella bajo la mirada.  
-Por favor… Te necesito._

-Bonnibel.

-Mírame.

¿Qué es lo que quiero?

Yo trato de disculparme pero mi orgullo me lo niega una vez mas~

Soy tu problema~

Por eso, es que lo quiero enterrar hay cosas de las que no te puedes enterar. ¡Oh no!

Ah, ah, ah~ Por ejemplo, el que quiero pedir perdón…

Estos sentimientos callaran…

Ah~*

-Lo siento… -Susurre al terminar…o algo así, la canción. La verdad es que no podía terminarla, ¿Cómo hacerlo con tantos sentimientos en mi interior y un nudo en mi garganta?

Quería llorar.

Llorar y llorar.

Pero no lo haría, no ahora.

Sentí la mirada de mis acompañantes y miembros de la "banda" en mí. Me sentía muy incómoda, alce la mirada y busque en mi mente lo primero que se me ocurrió..

Mire a la Dulce Princesa y dije:- ¡Deja de estarme viendo! ¡Ay, tú me distraes! –Si…eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

-¡Vamos chicas no paren ahora!

~ Después de unas…¿horas? ~

-Así que tu… ¿Usas la camiseta que te regale? –Rasque mi nuca con nerviosismo y un sonrojo en mis mejillas. Estábamos en camino a su castillo, no quería que fuera sola y menos en la noche, es por eso que insistí en venir a traerla.

-Así es… ¿Y…porque decidiste acompañarnos? Quiero decir… Tu no perdiste o te quitaron algo –Pregunto ella de la misma forma que yo.

-Oh… Es que… Me encontraba aburrida y… Sí, creo que es todo –Y también está el hecho de que quería estar contigo.

-Oh, ya veo –Suspiro, alzo su barbilla y comenzó- Escucha Marceline…

-Si vas a hablar sobre la canción… Entonces no hables, por favor.

-¡Pero tengo que hacerlo!

-No.

-¡Pero…!

-Que no.

Por tercera o cuarta vez gruño, se cruzó de brazos y caminamos por el pasillo del castillo sin hacer otro comentario. Su falta de voz me estaba matando, quería escucharla. Pero sabía que si lo hacía, ella hablaría de la canción o del pasado… Creo que estaba mejor así. Llegamos a su habitación, ella entro y yo me gire dispuesta a irme. Pues solo había venido a dejarla y saber que estaría bien.

Sin embargo, algo me lo impidió, ella. Ella me sostenía por la blusa, tenía su mirada fija en el suelo y murmuro algo que yo no pude entender.

-¿Qué? –Ella tiro de mi camisa, ahora yo estaba dentro de su cuarto, cerró la puerta con algo de brusquedad.

-Quédate a dormir, quédate…conmigo.

Mi pulso se aceleró, la sangre se me subió hasta la cara y… Glob, ¿me están sudando las manos?. ¿Y a que se refiere? Bien, Marceline, no lo mal intérpretes. Sera como si…fueran amigas, como antes.

-Por favor…

-Yo…

¡Glob!

¡Marceline acepta, no es como si te estuviera pidiendo que tengas sexo con ella!

Es solo una noche, con la persona que…quieres o incluso amas… Juntas, cerca…

Muy cerca…

-Por favor… -De nuevo susurro, pero esta vez alzo su cabeza y pude ver sus sonrojadas mejillas. ¡Pero que linda! Nos miramos unos segundos, después asentí con la cabeza, aceptando. ¿Cómo negarme? - ¡Gracias! –Me abrazo con fuerza. Yo solo pude sonreír ante aquello, bueno, no sin antes quedarme en shock.

Ya estábamos acostadas en la cama, con la sabana tapándonos hasta la cintura. Yo me encontraba abrazándola y respirando el dulce aroma de su cabello. En realidad, no sé como llegamos a esto. Pero me gusta, realmente me gusta.

-Marceline…

-¿Si?

-Podemos ya…¿hablar?

Suspire- Si, está bien.

-Bien… ¿Por dónde empiezo? Bueno… Cuando tú me dijiste que yo te gustaba, la primera vez, fue para mí… Una gran sorpresa, no sabía que pensar…

-Lo se…

-Recuerdo que lo primero que pensé es "¡Debe estar de broma! Ella no es… lesbiana, ¿o sí? Pero ella estuvo con Ash…". Bueno…era muy confuso para mí y es que yo…solo te veía como una...una…

-Amiga.

-Si –Asintió- Y… lo que hice fue horrible, jamás me lo perdonare, te aleje. Te aleje de mi cuando tú me pediste que no lo hiciera. Me di cuenta después de que te estaba dejando, estaba dejando a mi mejor amiga que siempre estuvo conmigo por años, por tenerle miedo a tus sentimientos hacia mí. –Trago saliva- Marceline, cuando me entere que volviste, estaba muy feliz y cuando te hable… Te hable muy mal. Pero… -Se giró para mirarme- Estaba celosa, de ver como te divertías con Finn y no…conmigo –Ella sonrió un poco cuando vio mi cara de confusión. ¿Celos?- Si, se lo que piensas. Yo tampoco me lo creía. Esa noche llegaron muchas dudas a mi cabeza, como "¿Ella me gusta o porque son los celos? Están los celos que son entre amigos. Pero estos… son muy fuertes. Y además…¿Por qué me tendría que molestar porque Finn la hace reír? Él es un buen chico.". Al final…no tuve la respuesta. No pude dormir esa noche, estuve despierta y fue cuando te vi en mi balcón. Y bueno, ya sabes lo que paso…

Asentí, de nuevo.

-Después de eso. Todas las semanas que pasaron no deje de pensar en ti. Aun no tenía muy claras las cosas, no hasta hoy… -Alzo su mano, la poso sobre mi mejilla y la acaricio. Yo quede estática ante ello- La canción… Marceline, me hiciste darme cuenta de muchas cosas, incluso hiciste que recordara cosas del pasado. -¿Qué recordara? ¿Sera que recordó lo mismo que yo?- Quería llorar, pero no quería verme como una tonta y…

-Tu nunca te verás como una tonta –Le sonreí cálidamente, bese su frente- Sera mejor que descansemos.

-No hasta que acabe –Dijo mirándome fijamente, tenía fruncido un poco el ceño.

-Bien, bien –Reí un poco- Puedes continuar.

-Mi punto es que… Yo ya no te veo como una conocida o como mi amiga… -Respiro hondo y dijo:- Me gustas Marceline Abadeer, y si lo que me dijiste la otra vez era verdad, sobre que te sigo gustando, entonces… Entonces… yo… Podemos intentar. Tal vez, esto…

**FIN MARCELINE POV**

Los labios de la princesa fueron sellados por otros labios, los de la vampiresa. Obviamente la reina vampira se emocionó e incluso sintió un zoológico en su estómago, pues al fin, su sueño se había cumplido y su amor, le había correspondido.

Ellas sabían que desde este momento, todo cambiaria. Y también sabían que se necesitaban y que ellas dos estaban predestinada a estar juntas. Esto era amor verdadero, pero… cuando se trata de este tipo de amor, debe haber problemas y unos que otros conflictos, ¿verdad?

Pero estando juntas, podrían superarlas. Eso era seguro.

El dulce beso fue interrumpido por el celular de Marceline, ella lo saco y leyó el mensaje que le había llegado:

_Keila: _

_¿Podemos vernos? _

Marceline gruño, guardo el celular y se dispuso a seguir besando a su bella princesa.

Y así es como terminaremos este One Shot. Tal vez nosotros hemos terminado, pero ellas…

Ellas acaban de empezar.

Deséenles suerte.

-Te quiero, Marcy.

-Yo también te quiero, Bonnie.

**Hola u/u ¿Les gusto? Me tomo MESES hacer esta cosa, a veces se iba y llegaba la inspiración. Pero bueh… Por fin la termine. Y supongo que ya lo saben. e.e Sobre lo de Bubbline, yo estoy muy feliz y no se me siento así: kasaksjkasjs. :/3 ¡El Bubbline es canon! (? :/B **

**¿Y que más iba a decir?**

**¡Oh!, sé que la canción de "soy tu problema" no es la misma, hablo de la de Latinoamérica. Es más… combinado con el castellano. **

**Es esta, se los pongo para dar créditos. Yo cuando la escuche, me gustó mucho y dije, ¿Por qué no mejor pongo esa? Así tendrá más sentido la historia. Y pues tenía razón x3: watch?v=wYKy1LSjoTk&list=WL&index=67 (Espero que salga) **

**Y nada… Solo espero que les haya gustado y déjenme sus reviews. /u\ Plz 3 **

**¡Y un saludo para mis amigos que puede que estén leyendo esto! ¡Y a mis "Me gustas"/fans/o lacayos de mi página! **

**¡Bye, les quiero!~ **


End file.
